lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Henry Gale
Essa página será nomeada de "Henry Gale" até que o nome verdadeiro de "Henry" seja revelado. Veja Henry Gale (original) para o homem morto cuja identidade foi assumida por esse impostor. O homem conhecido atualmente como Henry Gale foi pego em uma armadilha por Danielle Rousseau, quem também atirou nele com um arco e flecha para ele não escapar. Ele é levado para o Cisne e trancado no depósito de armas, aonde seus machucados são tratados por Jack. Sayid e Locke não acreditam em suas alegações - que ele é um mineiro rico de Minnesota, que ele e sua esposa estavam em um balão de ar quente que caiu na ilha, e que mais tarde ela morreu de uma doença misteriosa - o que ele mantém até mesmo durante uma brutal interrogação. Os três homens decidiram não revelar a existência do cativo para o resto dos sobreviventes, de qualquer forma, Mr. Eko descobre e depois Ana-Lucia é trazida para ajudar. Henry desenha um mapa da escotilha até o preciso local de seu balão e do túmulo de Jennifer Gale. Sayid, Ana-Lucia, e Charlie seguem o mapa e acham o local exatamente como Henry descreveu, mas Sayid, não convincente, desenterra o cadáver e descobre não uma mulher, mas um homem identificado por sua carteira de motorista como Henry Gale. Durante esse tempo, o incidente do Lockdown toma conta da escotilha, e Locke, cujas pernas foram presas debaixo da porta de segurança, é forçado para pedir ajuda de Henry para apertar o botão. Logo, o grupo de busca retorna e revela a verdade: Esse 'Henry' é um impostor e um dos Outros. Fatos * Capturado por Danielle Rousseau, quem atirou nele com um arco e flecha para prevení-lo de escapar. * Alega ser chamado de Henry Gale quando torturado por Sayid, que suspeita que ele é um dos Outros no episódio "One of Them". ** Esse é um suposto nome, como revelado no episódio "Lockdown". Ele de fato reoubou a identidade de outra pessoa. * Alega ter caído na ilha em um balão com uma carinha sorridente, na tentativa de cruzar o pacífico ou viajar ao redor do mundo. ** Alega que sua esposa Jennifer está enterrada em um túmulo, perto de o balão. ** Alega ter conhecido sua esposa (nome de solteira Murphy) na Universidade de Minnesota. ** Também alega ter tido um transmissor de emergência/ADF beacon. * Desenhou um mapa até o balão do verdadeiro Henry para Ana-Lucia. ** A habilidade de Gale para desenhar seu mapa tem sido questionada pelos sobreviventes, já que ele foi levado inconsiente para a escotilha, O fato dele ser um Outro explica o por que ele sabe da rota do baão, mas esse fato até aquele ponto não era conhecido pelos sobreviventes. Entretanto ele não poderia ter desenhado o mapa desde o ponto em que ele foi capturado e então não dando nenhuma pista aos sobreviventes sobre sua identidade. * Mr. Eko confessa para Gale que ele matou dos dos Outros durante sua primeira noite na ilha. Eko parece acreditar que Henry é um dos Outros. * Pode escutar o que está se passando fora do depósito de armas aonde ele é mantido preso e é ciente de tudo o que aconteceu fora do quarto. * Tentou começar uma rixa entre Locke e Jack dizendo a Locke que ele parece ser a sombra de Jack. Mais tarde Locke fica bravo o bastante para jogar coisas da escotilha por toda a parte apenas fora do depósito de armas, aonde Henry é mantido preso. * Manipula Locke e parece gostar disso. * Diz a Locke que durante o lockdown ele nunca digitu os números ou apertou o botão; o contador voltou marcar 108 sozinho depois que os hieróglifos apareceram e teve alguns sons de máquinas estranhos. ** DIsse: "Esse lugar é uma piada, John!" ** Locke é cético, mas um mero pensamento claramente aborrece ele. ** Isso foi obviamente uma mentira de sua parte, já que os efeitos de apertar o botão são agora conhecidos. * Um dos Outros. ** Sabe sobre Mr. Friendly, mas declara: "Ele? Ele não é ninguém! Nada!" supostamente em comparação com "Ele", o verdadeiro líder dos Outros. ** Parece ser um líder sobre Os Outros. * Se recusou a comer, beber ou falar por dois dias. ** Sabe onde Walt está e diz que 'eles' nunca trocariam Walt por ele. * Alega que ele foi enviado pelos Outros para achar e trazer Locke porque Locke é "um dos bons". ** Acredita que ele será morto pelo misterioso Ele, por falhar em sua missão. * Tentou estrangular Ana-Lucia, mas foi interrompido por Locke. ** Disse a ela que Goodwin tinha esperanças por ela, o que pode ter levado ela a ter matado ele. * Alega ser rico como resultado de ter vendido uma companhia de escavação não metálica (provavelmente Metalurgia Minnesota). * Sua história é muiro parecida com o que pode ter acontecido com Adão e Eva anteriormente. * Prefere Stephen King (um fã da série) do que Dostoevsky. * Também sabe sobre Hemingway e prefere ele do que Dostoevsky. * Escapou da escotilha, com a ajuda de Michael. * Em um "estilos dos Outros" ele não deixou trilhas depois de escapar. * Parecia estar responsável pela troca de Walt durente o final da 2ª temporada. * Ficou irritado com Mr.Friendly por não estar usando sua barba durante a troca de Walt. (Como apenas perguntou aonde estava, não pareceu ser um grande negócio como ele não pediu para que a colocasse de volta.). * Mencionou que a troca de Michael era "mais do que justa", talvez implicando que talvez não seja tão desapontante para eles perder Walt e o barco na troca de Michael. ** O enunciado "mais do que justo" pode se referir que o comportamento de Walt seja demasiado. * Quando questionado por Michael, "Quem são vocês?" Ele responde, "Nós somos os mocinhos". * Alega a Michael que ele nunca mais achará a ilha novamente se ele decidir voltar. (Enquanto capturado em O Cisne, ele alegou que até "Deus" não pode ver a ilha). A nota de $20 dólares Artigo principal: Nota de vinte dólares * A note mostrada foi introduzida em circulação em 9 de Outubro de 2003. The Bureau of Engraving and Printing Website A mensagem na nota a seguir: Jennifer, Bem, você estava certa. Cruzar o Pacífico não é fácil. Eu te devo uma cerveja. Eu estou caminhando em uma das praias para acender uma fogueira, mas se você estiver lendo isso, Eu acho que eu não fiz isso. Me desculpe, Eu amo você Jenny, sempre amei, sempre amarei. Seu, Henry Depois da nota de $20 dólares * Alega não ter matado o verdadeiro Henry Gale. * Também não confirma nem nega ter interrogado Henry Gale. * Parece com medo de contar a Sayid sobre "eles" (supostamente Os Outros). ** Alega, "Você não tem idéia do que Ele é capaz!" -- O Falso Henry Gale, no episódio "Dave". * Exclama, "Eu não sou uma pessoa má!". * Enquanto fala com Locke: "Deus não sabe a quanto tempo nós estamos aqui. Ele não pode ver essa ilha tanto quanto o resto do mundo pode." Outras mídias * Alguém na ilha se refere a ele como "meu irmão" no Diário do website da ABC. ** Depois nós descobrímos que não é Henry Gale a quem se refere o Diário. ** É provavelmente alguem falando sobre o verdadeiro Henry Gale porque se eles ouviram o nome, ele não pensariam sobre alguém inventando esse nome; eles pensariam sobre a pessoa que na verdade tem esse nome. Isso levou alguém a acreditar que ele pode ser o irmão da Rose. ** Os escritores declararam que eles não tem controle sobre o que vai no diário, declarando que ele contém "algumas coisas engraçadas" que são "leituras interessantes". The writers have stated that they have no control over what goes in the diary, stating that it does contain "some fun stuff" which is "an interesting read". O tom de voz sugere que os escritores odeiam o diário, mas são impossibitados de dizer isso claramente em um podcast oficial. ** O Diário em questão já mostrou que não tem nada a ver com Henry Gale - verdadeiro ou falso - mas ao invés foi suposto ser uma peça emocionante sobre alguém que perdeu seu/sua irmã no acidente e, devido a traumas psicológicos, pensou que o homem que vinha sendo mantido preso na escotilha era seu irmão. Teorias * Ele é "Ele", o líder dos Outros, ou pelo menos um membro do alto posto. ** No episódio "Live Together, Die Alone", ele fala e se comporta como um homem de alto nível e importante. ** Uma aparência de medo atravessa os rostos de Alex, Pickett e de Mr. Friendly quando ele chega no barco. ** Enquanto prisioneiro, ele afirmou "Você não sabe o que Ele fará comigo", o que pode ser uma tática para os captores pensarem que ele é um humilde Outro do que o chefe. * Ele não é "Ele". ** Uma das várias referências a "ele" é a própria afirmação de Gale, "Você não sabe o que Ele fará comigo". ** Os escritores mencionaram que seu período na série era planejado para apenas dois ou três episódios, mas a atuação de Emerson impressionou eles tanto que eles aumentaram seu personagem. ** Parece improvável que "Ele" andaria pela ilha desacompanhado, sujeito a ser capturado ou machucado. ** Os outros Outros podem estar fingindo sobre serem diferentes com ele para confundir os sobreviventes sobre quem ele é na verdade. ** Henry não é Ele, embora agradeçido pela experiência com os sobreviventes ele sobreviveu a um Ritual de Passagem para crescer na hierarquia dos Outros. * Ele era um membro do grupo que achou o verdadeiro Henry, interrogando-o e mantando-o. * Os elementos da história do falso Henry em relação a sua riqueza, companhia de escavação e da luz ADF podem terem sido obtidas do verdadeiro Henry. * Henry pode ser um psicólogo ou psiquiatra. ** Ele notou que John e Jack não estavam muito curiosos sobre a origem da escotilha (ele quase castigou-os por não serem curiosos o suficiente). ** Ele alega que eles tem "problemas de confiança". ** Ele percebe que Sayid recentemente perdeu alguém querido por ele. ** Ele explica como os sobreviventes estão procurando por alguém/alguma coisa para culpar pelas suas dificuldades, etc. * Ele pode ter sido um médico na escotilha médica; uma montagem mostra que ele lembra muito um dos médicos vistos no episódio "Maternity Leave". Clique em http://www.lostpedia.com/wiki/Image:Lost_doctor_v_gale.jpg para ver Henry Gale. * Na segunda parte do episódio "Pilot", Locke conta a Walt um "segredo", ele supostamente contou a Walt sobre seu estado de paralisia antes do acidente, e se no período em que Walt esteve em posse dos Outros ele pode facilmente ter contado o segredo para o Falso Henry, já que agora nós sabemos que ele é um dos Outros, voltando para trás, a razão do por que do Falso Henry ter sido mandado para pegar Locke é porque, como a ilha parece ter curado ele, talvez seja verdade que ele é "um dos bons". * Deve ter sabido o local do acampamento na praia dos sobreviventes considerando seu desenho em seu mapa até o balão, um pouco estranho considerando que ele foi levado praticamente inconsiente e rapidamente até a escotilha. * His claims that he was sent to retrieve Locke may be just another lie in his attempts to manipulate John. ** If he thought he'd be killed by Him just for failing, there would be nothing to stop him from talking during the interrogation in Dave. ** Also, could he really take Locke by himself? How was he planning to do this alone? * Henry is Thomas's brother / Aaron's uncle. ** The actors portraying Thomas and Henry have markedly similar features (albeit different accents). ** Locke gives him "The Brothers Karamazov" to read, a tale of patricide and fraternal conflict (see Appearance of Literary Works). ** "Thomas" comes from the Hebrew word for "twin." ** The mural in the bunker is similar to Thomas's artwork, suggesting a connection to the island. * The picture from http://hole3.thehansofoundation.org/ is him. ** If you tweak the colors a bit, you can see "SAVE ME" below left eye. ** The hairdo, the forehead, and all the anatomic proportions appear to be similar. * Henry Gale purposely showed Locke the map, by turning on the blacklight while in the room with the computer. It was his gift to Locke for trusting him. The blacklight never came on at other times the blast door was down. * Henry Gale knew of the Lockdown procedure. Evidence of this is from the fact that he shouted to Locke after he heard the loudspeaker to lure him from the computer room (so he would be shut out). In the last 10 seconds before the procedure, Henry even shouts "Maybe we should get Jack" knowing full well that this would anger John. Sure enough, John runs to where the locked room is shouting "Will you shut up!" as the lockdown occurs. It could thus even be said that Henry knew that the vents were the only way to breach the locked areas, and that he knew John would enlist his help in doing such. Perhaps then, Henry did do something when he was left alone in the computer room. Most likely, he contacted the Others somehow to tell them what had happened to him (Miss Klugh will later tell Michael that she knows "one of our people has been captured by yours"). ** It has been Suggested that Henry Gale is infact, Radzinsky. If he is Radzinsky, this would back up this conclusion about the Lockdown procedure, as Radzinsky himself drew the Blast Door Map, and other times when the Blast Doors have came down, the light hadn't been activated to see the Map. Secondly, if the Others hadn't have been to the Swan, due to Kelvin, Desmond, previous hatch owners etc being armed against them, how did Henry Gale know to draw the map from the Swan to the Balloon? It would also further back up the previous point, as if HG is Radzinsky, about how he knew his way around the Swan, and to contact the Others. Also, How did HG know of how to exit the Swan station, if he was never familiar with the place? Perhaps HG/Radzinsky left to explore the Pearl, and began to go down the same route Locke did, in believing the button was not to be pushed - Leading Kelvin to assume control of the Swan and kick Radzinsky out, much the same way Eko did to Locke. *Henry Gale was present in the operation of Claire and her baby. AKA Fans have some alternate names for the Other who calls himself Henry Gale: * Fenry or Fhenry, from F(alse H)enry. * Faux Henry (refering to the writer O. Henry) * Not Henry * Not!Gale * Faux!Gale * Alias Gale * HGI (Henry Gale Imposter) * Extra Crispy Gale - as opposed to Original Recipe Gale * The Artist Formally Known as Henry Gale * The Person Formally Known as Henry Gale * Henry Gale.......NOT! * The White Henry Gale Literary References *His pseudonym and supposed way of coming to the island refers to the children's book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, by L. Frank Baum. "Henry Gale" is Dorothy's Uncle Henry, while the hot air balloon refers to the Wizard himself, who landed on Oz (and subsquently left it) on a hot air balloon. **This analogy could be taken one step further by assuming that Henry, like the Wizard, was the "man behind the curtain", i.e. the real leader of the Others, while previously we were led to believe that Mr. Friendly, or to a greater degree Alvar Hanso, was in charge. * In ''Ozma of Oz'', the third book in Baum's Oz series, Henry Gale is ordered by his doctor to take a vacation to Australia. He and his niece Dorothy depart on a steamship and, during a storm, Dorothy is blown overboard with one of her uncle's hens. She and the hen are washed ashore to a place that Dorothy guesses is some sort of "fairy country", as Oz has no seashores. Gallery Image:Henrygettingcaught.jpg|Henry caught in a net. Image:Yougotanarrowinyourshoulder.jpg|Henry with an arrow in his shoulder Image:Wuss.jpg|Henry being "interrogated" by Sayid. Image:SneakyBastard.jpg|Henry fooling with Locke and Jack. Image:Fenry-S3.jpg|Henry's new, cleaner look for Season 3. Categoria:Os Outros Categoria:Personagens